Fun and games
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Gabriel throws Sam a birthday party and finds he has a liking to the balloons


"Were those a necessity?" Sam asked in a tight voice, eyeing the floating balloons and the ones that were scattered on the floor.

"Of course they were" Gabriel said, kicking one toward Sam, making the male flinch a little.

"Stop torturing him brother" Castiel said in an exasperated tone.

Sending a grateful look in his direction, Cas smiled a little at Sam. Dean and Castiel both agreed to not make a fuss about Sam's birthday, but a certain Arch-angel turned trickster had other ideas. First he had been nice and taken Sam out to a good breakfast and the book store, getting him a few books. Sam was pretty sure the money was real, but he wasn't going to question it to much. Once you date someone like Gabe, you don't question a lot of things anymore. When they were back at the motel he told Sam to close his eyes. There was a snap and the loud curse from Dean made Sam's eyes snap open and then groan. Covering the walls were things saying 'Happy Birthday', a cake on the table and tons of balloons.

"I can do whatever I wish" Gabriel said, plopping down on one of the beds.

"Actually I think it's supposed to be what the birthday person wishes" Sam said, leaning forward resting his elbows on the table.

"Speaking of wishes, time to sing" Snapping his fingers the candles on the cake lit them selves. "And if you two don't sing I will make you" He said pointing to the other two sitting at the table.

After a rather good rendition of happy birthday, Sam blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Dean asked.

"Can't tell ya or it won't come true"

"Helloooo Arch-angel" Gabe said, circling his finger around his face. "I can make anything happen"

"Well than make half of this cake a pie" Sam said, Dean smiling at him.

Once the cake/pie was gone and Sam had opened his gifts, Dean and Gabe got into a balloon throwing contest. Each time one of them came to close Sam twitched and smacked it away, breathing a little heavy.

"Are you ok Sam?" Cas asked as he swatted another away, swallowing hard.

"Yea, I just don't like balloons all that much" He said, in a shaky voice.

"Since when bitch?" Dean said, running behind him and rubbing one of the small ones over his cheek before bouncing away again.

A red flush stormed over his cheeks as he hit the object a few times before successfully pushing it away. Cas gave him another look and then there was a small breeze around him, keeping the balloons at bay.

"Thanks Cas"

"No problem, you shouldn't be uncomfortable at your own birthday party that you didn't even want"

"At least someone understands that" Sam said, saying someone a little louder.

"Oh you love me and you know it" Gabe said, hitting Dean right in the face with a balloon.

"Yea but there are times I would love to lock you in a cage or something"

"Oooo Sammy I didn't think that you were into the kind of thing" Gabriel winked.

"Shut up and don't call me Sammy" He mumbled blushing.

About an hour later Dean and Cas took their leave each giving Sam a hug goodbye and then he was alone with Gabe.

"So are a few books, a new laptop cord and a new pair of pants all I get from you today?" Sam asked, leaning down and kissing him for a moment.

"Of course not" He smirked and there was a snap.

Smirking down at Sam who was suddenly on his back, naked on the bed, tied to the four posts that weren't there a few seconds ago.

"Well this is more the way I thought these things would go" Sam smiled, then looked a bit nervous at the predatory look Gabe was giving him.

"I'm sure this isn't going to go exactly how you though, but close enough" He snapped again and his clothes were off.

Climbing over Sam, Gabe settled one his upper thighs, leaning over kissing him thoroughly. A few clinks were heard as Sam pulled at the restraints, but didn't get to far, his lips chasing Gabriel's as long as he could when he pulled away.

"I think, my Samsquatch, you are hiding something from me"

Sam blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Oh I noticed my sweet" Gabe said, tapping Sam on the end of the nose.

"Noticed what?" Sam asked, swallowing a little hard.

"That you kept scooting closer to the table and other things when one of these," Gabe leaned over the bed and grabbed one of the long balloons on the floor. "Came to near you"

"I told you I don't"

"Like them I got that and I would believe it, except no one blushes when they don't like something"

Running the non tied end of the balloon between Sam's pecs, the hunter shivered deeply, whining a little.

"You sure you really hate them, because your cock is saying a different story" Gabe said, running the balloon over that next, making it jump.

"Gabe, please"

"Please what? Please stop or please keep going?" Gabe pulled the balloon away.

"Touch me with it please?" Sam near whispered.

Licking his lips Gabe bent the balloon in half and made a loop with it, twisting it together. Another snap and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Flicking the lid open with his thumb, he drizzled it on the red circle. Closing and tossing the bottle to the side Gabe took the base of Sam's cock in his hand and positioned the balloon over his tip.

"Ready baby?" Gabe asked, twisting it a little.

"Y-yes, please yes" Sam gasped and moaned loud as the balloon was pushed down him.

Moving the ring slowly up and down Sam's cock, the male moaned and pulled at the restraints.

"Fuck Gabe, just like that" Sam's back arched as he started twisting the balloon right under the head at each up.

As Gabriel kept moving the balloon up and down, Sam didn't even notice the snap or that he had moved until he felt him slide all the way into him.

"Fuck" Sam swore loudly, his back arching more.

"You going to tell me next time there is something like this, that I can help you with?" Gabriel said, starting to move slowly in and out of Sam.

"Yes" Sam moaned as the balloon made another turn just under the head.

"You swear?" Gabe said, grinding his cock against Sam's prostate.

"Yes, I swear, I swear please move faster" Sam panted.

Gabe smirked and started snapping his hips faster, still moving the ring faster over his cock. Sam's moans started stuttering as his hips starting moving on their own, making Gabe hit his prostate every time.

"Gabe, Gabe Gabriel" Sam shouted as his hips jerked a few time as he came over his own stomach and the balloon.

Leaning down to kiss Sam Gabriel started snapping his hips faster, chasing his orgasm. With another long shudder from Sam, Gabe came with a moan into Sam's mouth, pushing his hips hard against Sam's. Lying down on top of Sam, they kissed lazily and Sam was vaguely aware of a snap and he was dressed in sleep pants and no longer attached to the bed. Wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist, they kissed until Sam let out a yawn.

"Did I wear someone out?" The Arch-angel asked, with a small chuckle.

"You find out I get off on balloon and get me off with one, what do you think?"

A small smile graced Gabriel's lips as he kissed Sam again and moved to the side, positioning himself under Sam's arm.

"Go to sleep ya human" He smirked.

"Oh hush, I'm sorry I won't let you make it so I don't need sleep"

"I don't see why not"

"Because you would say something like 'Hey there is nothing else to do, lets fuck all night'"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Refractory period and no I don't want that fixed either" Sam said, kissing Gabe's temple before closing his eyes.

"Sleep well birthday boy" Was the last thing Sam heard before he slipped into his dreams.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Next in the kink series. This time its Balloons

Have fun with it :3

I own nothing


End file.
